TRAPPED! a halloween tale
by JMS135
Summary: it's halloween, and a bobbing craft of unfortunates are summond to the tower, who will spend a spooky halloween TRAPPED.


**_TRAPPED:_ _a halloween tale._**

 _this is not a fairy tale, or is it._

The Caretaker started to carve a pumpkin.

" oh, it's you lot", he said. " well, happy halloween, even though I don't come here very often, I always come here on halloween, because I see new challenges and a new bobbing craft of unfortunates, now tonight is going to be special, because the voice said something about a twist in the end of their journey, it will be revealed soon, but for now, here they come, the unfortunates".

The Caretaker then turned to the wheel, and starting to turn it, to lift the cage up.

" so up they come, up to the tower formally in costumes, and had a bag of candy, if they can escape the tower then they can enjoy that candy. if not then they won't have it at all, now this batch of unfortunates are from liverpool", said the Caretaker.

he then revealed the unfortunates names.

 _ **James:** his costume was a combination onion and garlic._

 _ **Natasha:** her costume was a warty witch._

 _ **Zach:** his costume was a skeleton._

 _ **Emma:** her costume was a four-headed Zombie._

 _ **Jeff:** his costume was the caretaker._

" that's me the costume is about", said the Caretaker.

 _ **Rebecca:** her costume was an alien_

once the cage was up top, the six unfortunates exited the cage and entered the tower.

* * *

" This is my watch tank, from here I get to see everything that goes on in the tower", said the Caretaker.

 _for hundreds of years, a bobbing craft, began arriving to the tower, each one filled with unfortunates, ready to take on the voice and her tower, imprissoned at the top, they must work as a team to pass the challenges and escape each floor, but one of them can't be trusted, on each floor a new Saboteur is chosen, the voice speaks to them with the whisper clip and helps them to ensure their team fail each challenge, floor by floor it's a battle against their friends, at the end only one will escape with the key of freedome and the rest, will remain trapped._

* * *

 **Floor six: Pirate cove.**

" heh, Pirates, once I remembered having six pirates come to the tower, thought there was treasure, and paid the penalty, and only one left empty handed", said the Caretaker.

 _inside this floor is a pirate cabin, inside there is a chest full of treasure, but sadly the chest is locked, scattered around the room are hundreds of keys, and seven of them can open the chest, what the team have to do to past this challenge is find the correct keys and have the chest opened before the time runs out or they will fail._

* * *

" not everyone is trying to win", said the Caretaker. " just remember, that there is always someone who can't be trusted on each floor, well that's up to the voice to see who it is, on halloween the very first Saboteur".

* * *

The six unfortunates, James, Natasha, Zach, Emma, Jeff and Rebecca were waiting in the row, five were waiting silently for a minute or two while the voice is talking to the saboteur. the Saboteur is listening to what the voice has to say.

 **"Emma", whispered the voice. " do not react, you are the saboteur, and you are the only person who can hear my voice, it is your job to ensure your team fail this challenge, you can do this by making sure the team do not find the seven keys by the end of 90 seconds, I will tell you where the keys are, it is up to you to keep the team away from them but be careful, you don't want to be caught, don't panic, because during the challenge, I will guide you through your whisper clip".**

* * *

" Emma is the first saboteur, what are the chances of that, well 1/6, it's math, if Emma makes the team fail and remain undetected, then she will be safe and will be just a floor closer to freedom, but can she do it", said the Caretaker. he then looked through his watch tank to find out as the challenge is about to start.

* * *

 **" Unfortunes, this is Pirate Cove, to pass you must have the treasure chest opened by the end of ninety seconds, let the challenge begin, NOW", shouted the voice.**

the six children each grabbed a key, it only took five seconds but Emma found the first key.

 **Emma, you may earn your teams trust, but you are trying to avoid the keys not find them, the team only need six more keys to go and you only have about 85 seconds left, try not to rush things.**

the team continued on serching for the remaining keys.

 **Emma there are no keys that fit in the chest on the floor.**

" let's search for some that are on the floor", said Emma, leading her team to the floor.

 **Excellent work Emma.**

" I'll search for some over here", shouted Jeff as he went to the window sill.

 **oh no, not the window sill, Emma there are at least two keys that open the chest on the window sill, Jeff could find one of them. oh too late he has got one, Emma, the team now need five more keys to open the chest but don't worry, you have 73 seconds left, go to the window ledge and find the other key, make sure they don't use it.**

Emma then grabbed a few and threw some around when the others are not looking.

 **throwing the keys around, hiding them, excellent work, oh no, James is going to the keys, he might find the key you threw, but at least you weren't seen.**

" I think I found one", said James as he used the key and it fitted.

 **67 seconds, left, still over a minute, and only four keys to go, I am not sure the others know, but there are some keys in the drawers, and two fit in the chest. make sure they do not search in the drawers.**

" there must be some more laying around", said Rebecca.

" I see some more over there", said Emma.

 _SIXTY SECONDS._

" okay we have a minute left", said Jeff.

" I can't see anymore", said Natasha.

 **Good Emma, communicate with the team, the more you communicate, the less suspicious they will be. and as for the remaining two keys, they are hanging on the chandilier, maybe if the team have less time to go, you can lead them to the drawers and chandilier, because they won't have enough time to collect them.**

" there must be some in the drawers", said Natasha as she and Rebecca went in the drawer.

 **Oh no they might find the keys.**

Rebecca was able to find a key.

 **43 seconds to go and only need 3 more keys, okay Emma, maybe now is not the time to say anything about the chandilier, maybe wait for until less then twenty seconds.**

" there must be more here", said Natasha searched deeper in the drawers.

" let me help", said Zach.

 **I think it's about time Zach started talking, I don't think he was doing much help either.**

 _THIRTY SECONDS._

" better hurry", said James.

" I think I got it", said Natasha.

 **okay it has been a lot, you now have 18 seconds left. and only two keys, to get them, you must knock the chandilier off from the cieling.**

" there must be some on the chandilier", said Emma.

" I'll handle it", said Zach.

he went to the draw climbed on it and grabbed the chandilier.

 _TEN_

 _NINE_

 _EIGHT_

" I got it", said Zach.

 _SEVEN_

 _SIX_

 **They just need one more Emma.**

 _FIVE_

 _FOUR_

 _THREE_

 **There never going to make it**

 _TWO_

 _ONE_

 **HAHAHAHAHA.**

the time was then up and everyone stopped.

 **" YOUR TIME IS UP", shouted the voice. " YOU HAVE FAILED MISERABLY".**

* * *

" well the saboteur did a good making the team fail, but it's not over yet, has the Saboteur been seen", said the Caretaker.

* * *

The six lined up again.

 **" you must now vote for who you think the Saboteur was and why", said the Voice, she started with James.**

 **" James, who do you think the Saboteur was and why", asked the voice.**

" I think the Saboteur was Natasha, because when she was searching in the drawers she was taking a long time", said James.

 **" Natasha".**

" I think that it's Zach, because, out of the six of us, he most the most quiet through out this challenge", said Natasha.

 **" Zach".**

" I think that Jeff is the Saboteur, I saw there were some keys in front of him, and I think he saw them as well but didn't pick them up", said Zach.

 **" Emma, who do you think the Saboteur was".**

" well, I think the Saboteur is Rebecca, most of the time she was behind us, so she might hid a few keys when we weren't looking", said Emma.

 **" Jeff".**

" I think the Saboteur is Zach, beacause he wasn't talking much and also he wasn't collecting much keys", said Jeff.

 **" Rebecca, who do you think the Saboteur was and why".**

" I think the Saboteur is Zach because he really quiet and wasn't communicating with the rest of us", said Rebecca.

 **" you have voted for Zach, I can now reveal the Saboteur was infact..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Emma", said The voice.**

" wait what", said Jeff.

" seriously", said James.

" oh my god", said Rebecca.

" I couldn't believe it", said Natasha.

 **" Zach, you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass to the next floor", said The voice.**

* * *

" so unlucky", said The caretaker.

* * *

The trapdoor opened, and James, Natasha, Emma, Jeff and Rebecca hoped down it, the trapdoor then closed leaving Zach in the room.

 **" Zach, why do you think the others voted for you", asked the voice.**

" because I was really quiet", said Zach.

 **" how do you feel about being trapped".**

" both sad and happy, why sad is because I am the first one stuck, especially on the top floor, but I am happy, because I am able to find out what is in the treasure chest", said Zach.

 **"Poor Unfortunate Zach, YOUR TRAPPED", shouted the voice.**

* * *

" well", said the Caretaker as he is watching Zach trapped in the top floor of the tower in his watch tank. " it looks like Zach is trapped, and Emma is so lucky not to get at least one vote".

 **Floor five: The lerking Vampire.**

" Vampires is one thing I don't like, good thing they are in that floor and not up here", said the Caretaker.

 _a room full of coffins, some contain crosses, while others contain a vampire, lerking in the coffins, they must avoid the vampires who are hiding inside ready to strike, if they find three vampires then they will fail._

* * *

" now who is the voice going to choose this time", said the Caretaker.

* * *

James, Natasha, Emma, Jeff and Rebecca were standing in line. four were waiting in silence while the voice is talking to one of them.

 **" Natasha", whispered the voice. " do not react, you are the Saboteur, it is your job to ensure you team fail this challenge, you can do this by leading your team towards the coffins that have vampires inside. all the coffins that don't have wreaths on them have vampires inside. don't be too obvious or they will suspect you, I will guide you through your whisper clip".**

* * *

" now it's Natasha's turn, can she make the others lose so she can win", said the Caretaker.

* * *

 **" Unfortunates", said the voice. " this is the lerking vampire, to pass you must find three crosses, if you find three vampires you will automatically fail, let the challenge begin, NOW".**

the five unfortunates, looked around, James went first to pick.

 **Remember Natasha, lead them to the coffins without reaths.**

" I think I should open this one first", said James.

 **That one has a wreath, let them have this one.**

James opened it revealing a cross.

everyone looked pleased

 **good work looking pleased, that way no one will suspect you, if you look dissapointed they will get suspicious, ok it's your turn.**

" I think I should go for the one at the back", said Natasha. as she then went for the coffin. which has no wreaths

 **Excellent work, thats one wrong, but don't sound obvious.**

Natasha opened the coffin and a vampire jumped out.

 **you didn't look dissapointed but you looked frightened, that should help, just don't look pleased that you that one wrong.**

it was now Emma's turn.

" there are a couple near the window, I am going to go for one of them", said Emma.

out of the two coffins, one contains a wreath the other one doesn't.

 **it looks like she going for the one that does not have a wreath, don't say anything, make it look like it's her decision, that will give you a chance out of here.**

Emma opened the coffin and another vampire popped out.

 **don't forget to act dissapointed.**

the five groaned.

 **excellent work, you just need to lead them to one more vampire and they fail.**

Jeff went.

" I am going to go for the one over there", said Jeff as he went to the coffin.

 **Excellent, that's another coffin without a wreath, that's three in a row.**

jeff then opened the coffin, and the last vampire popped out

" BOOO", shouted the vampire.

 **" your time is up, you have failed miserably", shouted the voice.**

* * *

" the saboteur did one thing to get out and that is make the team fail, but has to do another thing in order to leave this floor, and that is not get caught, has the saboteur been spotted", said the Caretaker.

* * *

the five unfortunates line up, waiting for the voice to speak, then she did.

 **" you must now vote for who you think the saboteur is", said the voice. she first went to Natasha.**

 **" Natasha, who do you think the Saboteur is and why", asked the voice.**

" I think the Saboteur is Rebecca because she wasn't talking much and she also dissagreed in the first coffin", said Nathasha.

" did not", mumbled Rebecca.

 **" Emma".**

" I think that it is James, because he didn't look pleased when we got the first one right", said Emma.

 **" Jeff".**

" I think that the Saboteur was Natasha, because, when she chose one it was wrong, and she was the one to choose that one, it was her decision", said Jeff.

 **" Rebecca".**

" I think the Sabotuer was Emma, because she looked abit please when she chose the next one, which was wrong", said Rebecca.

 **" James, who do you think the Saboteur was and why".**

" I think the Saboteur is Natasha, it was her decision on the first wrong coffin", said James.

 **" you have voted for Natasha, I can now reveal the saboteur was infact...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Natasha", revealed the voice.**

" I knew it", said James.

" can't believe it", said Emma.

" got the right one", said Jeff.

" unexpected", said Rebecca.

 **" Natasha, although you sabotaged the challenge you were detected, therefore, you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass to the next floor", said the voice.**

* * *

" I give her thumbs up for Sabotaging the challenge, but I give her thumbs down for getting caught", said the Caretaker.

* * *

The trapdoor opened and James, Emma, Jeff and Rebecca hopped down to the next floor, then the trapdoor closed leaving Natasha inside.

 **" Natasha, why do you think the others voted for you", said the voice.**

" I think it was because when we got the first wrong one, it was my decision", said Natasha.

 **" how do you feel about being trapped", said the Voice.**

" scared because I am stuck with a bunch of vampires", said Natasha, looking behind her to see three vampires ready to charge at her any second.

 **" poor unfortunate Natasha, YOU'RE TRAPPED", shouted the voice.**

* * *

" now that she is trapped", said the Caretaker as he watches Natasha being locked up on the fifth floor. " lets hope Natasha brought garlic with her".

* * *

 **Floor four: The Wizard of IQ.**

" they have been tested physically, but not yet mentally, let's see how they go", said the Caretaker.

 _inside this room is a very intelligent wizard, he doesn't use magic very often, but he is useful creating riddles, everytime people come to him he gives to riddle, what the team must do is answer every riddle correctly the wizard gives to them, if they get three right then they will pass the challenge, but if they get three wrong then they will fail._

* * *

" not only everyone is trying to win, but also not everyone can be trusted, who will the voice now choose next", said the Caretaker.

* * *

James, Emma, Jeff and Rebecca are in line, three are waiting in silence while one is listening to what the voice has to say.

 **" James", said the voice. " do not react, you are the saboteur, it is your job to ensure your team fail this challenge, you can do this by making sure your team get three riddles wrong, I will tell you the answers to each riddle, I will guide you through your whisper clip".**

* * *

" James is not to be trusted, of course both me and you all know that, however, the rest of the team don't, if James makes the team fail then his chances of getting out of the tower will increase further, if otherwise then he is instantly trapped", said the Caretaker.

* * *

 **" Unfortunates, this is the wizard of IQ, to pass you must answer three riddles correctly, let the challenge begin, NOW", shouted the voice.**

the wizard then turn to the unfortunates.

" greetings dear friends, so nice to have at least another four people drop by, did you know that less than 0.01% of this earth is holding the tower", said the wizard giving out some random fact the unfortunates didn't need to know about now.

 **won't that guy ever shut up.**

" okay, I am going to give out the first riddle, are you ready", asked the wizard.

the four nodded.

the wizard opened the book and read the first riddle.

 _this figure can follow you every day for the rest of your life, you can see it follow you by day, but not at night, what is the figure following you._

 **James, the answer to the first riddle is "shadow" make sure they don't say that as the answer.**

" I could think it is the sun", said James.

 **Try not to sound so obvious.**

" you could be right", said Emma.

 **there is a chance Emma is onto you.**

" the sun does seem like a good answer", said Jeff.

" yeah, we see it follow us at day but not at night", said Rebecca.

" do you guys think the answer is 'sun'", asked the Wizard.

" yes", the four said.

 **that's one wrong, excellent work, but next time, don't be too obvious.**

" I am sorry, but the answer you said is wrong, the real answer is 'shadow', but don't look too dissapointed, I have another riddle, maybe you can get this one right", said the wizard.

he then turned the page and read the next riddle.

 _you can see me first in April, you can see me second in May, but you can't see me in June._

 **James, the answer is the letter 'A', say what the others say first.**

" its probably trees, just guessing", said Emma.

" it could be the letter of the alphabet", said Jeff.

 **oh no, Jeff if about to figure it out.**

" maybe but what letter, I am guessing A", said Rebecca.

 **you could let them have this one.**

" I think A could be the correct answer", said James.

 **good move, I am pretty sure they will trust.**

" correct A is the right answer, you see A first in April, second in May but not in June, anyway, next riddle", said the wizard then he turned to the riddle.

 _one part shows the temperature, the other half shows an animal, put them together and you got something to eat._

 **James, this may seem funny but the answer is 'hot dog'**

" I think Roast chicken", said Jeff.

 **agree with Jeff, 'roast chicken, might seem easy to fool'**

" I was guessing hot dog, roast chicken or something else I couldn't remember", said Rebecca.

 **oh no, Rebecca is guessing hot dog.**

" I agree with Jeff on roast chicken", said James.

 **Nicely done James.**

" I was thinking hotdog", said Emma.

" I guess Roast chicken is the answer", said Rebecca.

 **excellent, remember to look dissapointed, you just need one more wrong and you have done it.**

" I am sorry but the answer is hot dog, okay, you need to get this next one right or you will fail", said the wizard.

then he read the next riddle.

 _I am collecting legs, I have 5 spiders, 4 star fishes, 3 cats, 2 humans and one ant, how many legs will I collect._

 **odd riddles, but the answer is '82 legs'**

" 82", said Rebecca.

 **don't let them listen to her.**

" maybe 63", said James.

 **good work guessing, that way they won't get suspicious.**

" 75", guessed Emma.

" 59", said Jeff.

 **one of the answers is correct, and it is Rebecca's, don't let them say 82.**

" let's go for 63", said Jeff.

" okay", said Emma.

 **well done James.**

" you are incorrect, the answer is 82", said the wizard.

" told ya", said Rebecca.

 **" your time is up, you have failed, Miserably", shouted the voice.**

* * *

" Remember this, if you want to be successful in sabotage, you have to be sneaky, did the saboteur have what it takes", said the Caretaker.

* * *

the four unfortunates lined up.

 **" unfortunates you have failed miserably, therefore the saboteur has succeeded but have they remained undetected, you must now vote for who you think the saboteur was and why", said the voice. she started with Jeff.**

 **" Jeff, who do you think the Saboteur was", asked the voice.**

" I think the Saboteur was Rebecca, beacause when a riddle is spoken, she will answer quickly as if she knew what the answers were", said Jeff.

 **" Rebecca".**

" I think it was James, because he kept agreeing and dissagreeing with the discisions most of us made", said Rebecca.

 **" James.**

" I think that Jeff is the Saboteur, because in the third riddle, he said Roast chicken, it looked like he was trying to think up the answer so we wouldn't answer hot dog", said James.

 **" Emma, who do you think the Saboteur was".**

" I think the saboteur was also Jeff, because in the hot dog riddle he said roast chicken", said Emma.

 **" you have voted for Jeff, I can now reveal the Saboteur was infact..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **James", finished the voice.**

" what" said Emma shocked.

" I knew it", said Rebecca.

 **Jeff, you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass to the next floor", said the voice.**

* * *

" if James keeps it up, he could end up free", said the Caretaker.

* * *

the trapdoor opened, James, Emma and Rebecca jumped down, then the trapdoor closed leaving Jeff inside.

 **"Jeff, why do you think the others voted for you", asked the voice.**

" they voted for me for getting the hot dog riddle wrong", said Jeff.

 **" how do you feel about being trapped", asked the voice.**

" I feel a bit scared, but at least I have the wizard for company", said Jeff.

" glad to hear you say that", said the wizard.

 **" Poor unfortunate Jeff, YOU'RE TRAPPED", shouted the voice.**

* * *

" sad to see Jeff gone", said the Caretaker as he see Jeff locked in the forth floor. " I would love to say better luck next time, except there won't be a next time".

* * *

 **Floor three: Ghostly Maze.**

" now in case you are wondering, this is not any kind of maze, it's just a room divided in four chambers, but still, it's creepy", said the Caretaker.

 _in this creepy maze are ghosts which you can only here, and believe me you wouldn't want to be staying in this floor, in this room are four chambers, one purple, one green, one white and one gold, the team all start in one chamber and must work together completing puzzles to move to another chamber, the team must make it to the golden chamber before the time runs out or they will fail._

* * *

" there is only three so who will it be, time to pick the last saboteur", said the Caretaker.

* * *

James, Emma and Rebecca are waiting inside the purple chamber, two are waiting in silence while the voice is talking to one, who is going to be the saboteur, is it going to be James who sabotaged the last challenge getting Jeff trapped, is it Emma who sabotaged the first challenge on floor six getting Zach trapped, or is it Rebecca who hasen't been the saboteur yet.

 **" James", said the voice " do not react, it's you again, it is your job to ensure your team fail this challenge, you can do this by making sure they don't go into the gold chamber by the end of two minutes, I will guide you through your whisper clip".**

* * *

" so twice in a row, James is the saboteur", said the Caretaker. " even though he was lucky to sabotage the last challenge, he won't be so lucky to ruin this one, but can I be wrong".

* * *

 **" Unfortunates, this is the ghostly maze, to pass you must reach the golden chamber at the end of two minutes, let the challenge begin, NOW", shouted the voice.**

the three started in the purple chamber, spotted the first puzzle.

 _guess the code number to enter the green chamber between 1-1000, in each guess it will say higher or lower._

 **O.K. James, the code number is 357, try and keep your team way far from that number.**

" I am going to guess 756", said James. he put the numbers in and it said, lower so the number is between 1-756.

" let me guess that the number is 745", said Emma, she was also wrong, and it also said lower, so the number is between 1-745.

" ok guys we are getting a bit closer, I am going to guess 135", said Rebecca. even though she is also wrong, it said higher, so the number is between 135-745.

 **you just have ninety seconds left and your team is getting a bit more closer than last time. keep it up and they will waste more time.**

" I am going to guess 294", said James, the thing also said Higher, so the code number is between 294-745.

" I am going to guess 574", said Emma, and it was lower, so the number is between 294-574.

 **ok they are starting to get close for comfort.**

" I am going to guess 474", said Rebecca. and it said lower, so it is between 294-574.

 _SIXTY SECONDS._

 **they are running out of time, you could let them have this one.**

" I am going to guess 357", said James, and it was correct so he, Emma and Rebecca entered the green chamber.

 **I think you earned their trust, don't jinx it.**

 _three primary colours red, yellow and blue, guess the correct colour code to gain access to the white chamber._

 **James, the colour code is Blue red yellow.**

" I am going to guess yellow red blue", said Emma, she put the colours in her guessed order, and it was incorrect.

" I am going to guess yellow blue red", said Rebecca, she was also incorrect.

 _THIRTY SECONDS._

" I am going to guess red yellow blue", said James he was incorrect.

 **you are going so well, good work blending in with the team, as if you are part of the team.**

" I am going to guess blue yellow red", said Emma, and she was incorrect.

" I am going to guess blue red yellow", said Rebecca. she was correct, the door opened and they entered the white chamber.

 **with limited time, I don't think they will complete this last puzzle quick enough.**

they were quick enough to get in the white chamber, but not quick enough.

 **" unfortunates your time is up, you have failed misserably", said the voice.**

* * *

" I think saboteur did an amazing job, but is it enough for him to get away with it.

* * *

the three remaining unfortunates were standing in line inside the white chamber.

 **" you must now vote for who you think the saboteur was and why", said the voice, she started with Rebecca.**

 **" Rebecca, who do you think the saboteur was and why", asked the voice.**

" I think the Saboteur is James because he was a bit slower out of the three of us", said Rebecca.

 **" James".**

" I think the Saboteur is Emma because in the first puzzle she didn't look happy when we completed it", said James.

 **" Emma".**

" I think the Saboteur is Rebecca, because, she was a bit quiet, not helping us much", said Emma.

 **" the vote is a draw, you have voted for James, Emma, and Rebecca", said the voice.**

* * *

" I wouldn't expect this would happen on halloween, but it doesn't matter, bring on the draw straws", said the caretaker.

* * *

James, Emma and Rebecca went to the draw straws.

 **" whoever draws the short straw will be trapped", said the voice.**

the unfortunates each picked up a straw. and the results showed who will be staying in this room.

 **" Rebecca you have drawn the short straw, therefore you are the unlucky one", said the voice.**

* * *

" how unlucky", said the caretaker.

* * *

 **" I can now reveal the Saboteur was infact...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **James", said the voice.**

" what", said Emma in shock.

 **" Rebecca you have drawn the short straw, therefore you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass to the next floor", said the voice.**

* * *

" so close yet so trapped", said the Caretaker.

* * *

the trapdoor opened and both James and Emma hopped in, the trapdoor closed leaving Rebecca in the room.

 **" Rebecca, why do you think the others voted for you", said the voice.**

" I think Emma voted for me because of my talking skills, I was a bit quiet", said Rebecca.

 **" how do you feel about being trapped", said the voice.**

" I feel abit upset because I knew I wasn't going to win, my goal in this game was I would be at least close enough to winning, and this is as close as I can get, at least I achieved my goal", said Rebecca.

 **" Poor unfortunate Rebecca, YOU'RE TRAPPED", shouted the voice.**

* * *

" poor Rebecca", said the Caretaker, as he watches Rebecca trapped in the third floor. " if it wern't for the draw straws then Rebecca would have had the chance, but now thanks to the draw straws that chance is gone".

* * *

 **Floor two: One way out, and there could only be one winner.**

" it's the fight for freedom", said the Caretaker.

 _after making it through four challenges, our two remaining unfortunates are close to ending their journey, now the two will battle for the key of freedom by answering questions about there time in the tower, once it's over, the winner will escape the tower and the loser will be trapped in the tower for good._

* * *

" now since this is a holiday special, Halloween, I heard there is going to be a twist, once the challenge is over the twist will be revealed, and boy, I am so excited I could eat an onion", said the Caretaker.

* * *

James and Emma are standing near the opened trapdoor, the key is hanging above them.

 **" Unfortunates, this is your fight for freedom, I will ask you questions about your time in the tower, get it right and you will take one step closer to the key, get it wrong, and your opponent takes the step, the first unfortunate to take four steps wins", said the voice.**

 **" James your first question, Pirate cove trapped which unfortunate", said the voice.**

 **"** Jeff", said James.

 **" incorrect, Zach", said the voice.**

 **" Emma take James's step toward the key", said the voice**

 **" Emma your first question, what were on some of the coffins", asked the voice.**

" wreaths", said Emma.

 **" correct", said the voice.**

 **" Emma take a step towards the key", said the voice.**

 **" James, how many riddle did you answer correctly", asked the voice.**

" one", said James.

 **" correct", said the voice.**

 **" James take a step towards the key", said the voice.**

 **" Emma, one floor three, what colour chamber did you start at", said the voice.**

" green", said Emma.

 **" incorrect, Purple", said the voice.**

 **" James take Emma's step towards the key", said the voice.**

 **" James, what was the name of the challenge on floor five", asked the voice.**

 **"** the lerking Vampire", answered James.

 **" correct", said the voice.**

 **" Hame take a step toward the key", said the voice.**

 **" Emma, in the wizard of IQ, which riddle did you get right", said the voice.**

" the month riddle", said Emma.

 **" correct, take a step towards the key", said the voice.**

 **" well, well, well, we have ourselves a tie, time for me to reveal the twist, I will give you both a riddle each, if you both answer correctly, you may both leave, if you both answer wrong, then you are both trapped", said the voice.**

 **" James, answer correctly and you are free, answer incorrectly then you are trapped, who was the third unfortunate to enter the tower", said the voice.**

" Zach", said James.

 **" correct", said the voice.**

 **" Emma, answer correctly you may join James to freedom, answer wrongly, then you are trapped, name the order from who got trapped from floor six to floor three", said the voice.**

" Zach, Natasha, Jeff and Rebecca", said Emma.

 **" correct", said the voice.**

 **" Congratulations Emma and James you have both won your freedom, take the key and leave the tower, both of you, before I change my mind", said the voice.**

James then grabbed the key and jumped down the trapdoor, Emma followed afterwoods.

* * *

outside the tower, at the bottom floor, the exit door opened, first James slid out, and later so did Emma.

" I'm free", cheered James.

" see ya", said Emma. then both her and James left.

* * *

" well, look at both James and Emma going home, and the others are trapped all alone, you have seen the batch coming this halloween, wait till you see the batch coming this Christmas, that's right, there is also going to be a batch of unfortunates coming this Christmas, and a lot will change, but for now, enjoy halloween, get lost before I close the door, you wouldn't want to get trapped now would you", said the Caretaker.

 **" happy halloween", said the voice. " enjoy it while you can, because it might be your last".**

 _ **THE END.**_


End file.
